Every me, every you
by Placeba
Summary: ¿Hay una razón que pueda transitar por el torbellino blanco en el que a quedado tu mente, Andrea? Andrea/Daryl. Viñeta


**EVERY ME, EVERY YOU**

_por Placeba_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Nada me pertenece, ni el cómic ni la serie de televisión. Esta viñeta es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**I**

Miras, tocas y besas. Cuando pierdes la noción del tiempo y todos tus pensamientos se desvanecen, tal como el vaho que nace cuando sus labios se separaban para poder acaparar algo de aire, vuelves a repetir la misma inherente ecuación con entusiasmo, mucho entusiasmo.

Besas, lames y jadeas. Al unísono reiteran la sarta de caricias como estuvieran coordinados, pese a saber y comprender lo torpes que pueden ser sus cuerpos cuando están deseosos, o mejor dicho, cuando ambos hacen esas cosas tan íntimas y tan necesarias que embelesan sus neuronas y sus manos prontas a satisfacerse de cualquier forma.

Jadeas, tanto que pareciera que estas desfalleciendo... y lo haces, pero sólo porque te han tocado ahí, en ese lugar tan cercano al sector crucial de tu cuerpo y donde sabes que él puede sentir la tibieza antecesora del profuso caos cálido que te embarga más abajo.

Tiemblas de expectación, sin embargo, la sensación curiosamente abarca más allá del simple deseo y eso, en algún recoveco insignificante de tu mente, te aturde. Es algo tan poderoso y extraño que llega a brotar sonrisas donde sólo podían emerger palabras inentendibles y gemidos roncos.

Succionas y sientes salado; tanteas y sientes cicatrices; abres los ojos y es como si vieras rojo; brillante, caliente y desesperante. Te sientes desesperada, pero únicamente porque tu cuerpo impone una orden y tú quieres, con más ganas de las necesarias, seguir con ese juego otro instante más.

El placer actúa en tu cuerpo como un veneno que va dejando un camino incandescente. Inhalas y exhalas y parece no funcionar. Te quedaste sin aliento cuando lo sentiste dentro de ti, sorprendida de que sólo ahora te hubieras percatado de aquello y algo perdida por no haber prestado más atención a lo que sucedía en ese lado de tu anatomía... Entonces te das cuenta de que no querías desperdiciar ningún detalle, por nimio o bobo que fuera, y que él haya actuado por su cuenta no te agrada del todo dado que hasta en el sexo te gusta tener las riendas.

Segundos después te encuentras, con sorpresa, en el radar de los ojos que te observan. Eres mandona, los dos lo saben a la perfección, pero es tanto lo que experimentas que en ese preciso momento que nada tiene importancia, o nada más que el movimiento de los dos y la dulce fricción que se crea entre sus pieles al estar en contacto.

Ya no besas, tampoco lames ni succionas. ¿Hay una razón que pueda transitar por el torbellino blanco en el que a quedado tu mente? Tú eres mandona y demandas presenciar todo... ¿O no quieres que la cercanía sea letal para tus recuerdos? Acéptalo, lo que están haciendo si es importante para ti, te llena, te hace sentir viva y eso es bueno, complejo y algo engorroso, pero muy bueno.

Respiras profundo. Tu palma izquierda se posa sobre su hombro desnudo y la otra recorre su cuello hasta llegar a su mejilla para quedarse allí, inerte y extendida. ¿Porqué haces esto? Querías algo más personal y lo has logrado cuando sentiste cómo él apoya una milésima de su peso sobre tu mano.

Y sus miradas no se despegan, no cuando comienzan lento, ni siquiera cuando sientes cosquillas recorriendo tus muslos, alertándote del incipiente final al que ya no esperas. Lo deseas, si, pero estás absorta en algo mayor, un halo que te tiene hipnotizada y que es tan egoísta que solamente deja que te concentres en una cosa imperante.

Pasas tu antebrazo por detrás de su cuello cuando sientes que estás llegando a un clímax que te parece maravilloso, tanto como que él estuviera viendo tus reacciones todo el tiempo. Te acercas encerrándolo en un abrazo extraño que hace que tu rostro esté centímetros más arriba que el de él.

Te mueves, se mueven y los dos jadean. Otra vez en conjunto pero de una manera acelerada, como el ritmo de tu corazón contra tu propia carne y el pecho de él, y el globo que estaba en tu interior se desinfló deliciosamente cuando el escozor en tu garganta estaba en pleno apogeo por los múltiples suspiros que soltabas.

Ahora, Andrea, ahora que estás contrayendote aún con él dentro de ti, que tus piernas están tan temblorosas que tienes que apoyarte en él para no caer extenuada y, principalmente, que él ya no es «él» para pasar a ser Daryl, a secas, tú decides contemplarlo en silencio.

Besas sin advertirlo ¿Y esta vez sabes porqué, Andrea? ¿Eres capaz de asociar eso?

Daryl te besa de vuelta. Aún tiene la respiración agitada pero sus labios se mueven lentamente, con tranquilidad y sin mayor apuro, como si buscara comunicarte u informarte algo... o casi lo piensas así. No hay que olvidar que a veces no sabes como tratar con un hombre tan complicado como aquel, pero te las ingenias de alguna forma de la cual su definición te va pareciendo cada vez, y con cada encuentro, menos distorsionada.

El tiempo pasa y te dejas envolver de la parsimonia que te hace sentir segura, extraña pero segura, y lo abrazas con un cariño que no puedes ocultar.

* * *

_Yay! Un Dandrea o Andryl? No se que nombre es peor realmente, jajaja. Esto nació en inspiración a "Every me Every you" de Placebo. Si alguien lee esto podría ser una recomendación escuchar la canción, si no, no importa. Estoy muy desaparecida de ésta página y de los fics que sigo, pero el trabajo me absorbe las horas del día y el preu también... Una lastima tener que evolucionar al adulto. En fin, este podría ser mi primer relato subido de tono y me gustó bastante pese a no tener idea donde quería llegar. El DarylxAndrea me hace shipear bastante por lo visto. _


End file.
